


[commentary] Making of "I've Heard One on You"

by olive2read



Series: I've Heard One On You [2]
Category: Big Bad Wolf Series - Charlie Adhara, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Voiceteam 2020, freetalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: Some freeform commentary about what went into the creation of the fic referenced.
Relationships: Cooper Dayton/Oliver Park
Series: I've Heard One On You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758076
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[commentary] Making of "I've Heard One on You"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've heard one on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817075) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



###### Commentary

 **Length:** 08:52

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4vvh5ieyntt9p16/commentary-ive%20heard%20one%20on%20you.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 9.72 MB (mp3)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 4 Commentary Challenge!


End file.
